


I have Regret™ (An Obikin bodyshots fic)

by theactualbagel



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Clubbing, Drug Use, M/M, body shots to be specific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theactualbagel/pseuds/theactualbagel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Of all the lessons I've had to teach you, Anakin," Obi-wan began, standing up to follow their newfound company, "I never thought risk-taking would have to be one of them."</p>
<p>Anakin smirked. "What do you know about risk-taking, old man?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have Regret™ (An Obikin bodyshots fic)

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I didn't want to post this but tumblr user kylo-rens-8-pack talked me into it so blame them.
> 
> I do not condone licking cocaine off of your partner's chest b/c I'm pretty sure it's not good for you

As it turns out, jedi typically don't have a high alcohol tolerance.

Obi-wan was on his fourth drink and Anakin was on his fifth, and the presence of alcohol was already making itself known. The two usually composed men had been reduced to drunken masses, giggling hysterically at the slightest thing.

Anakin slouched over Obi-wan's shoulder. He found it almost impossible to hide his enthusiasm. It had taken a lot of convincing to get Obi-wan to accompany him, as the older Jedi didn't take too fondly to drinking for pleasure. But he had reluctantly agreed to come along, and Anakin was enjoying every second of it. 

He reached upwards, cupping Obi-wan's flushed cheek with his hand. Had his master always been this beautiful?

Obi-wan grinned against his former-protégé's touch. "Anakin..."

The lights in the bar flashed various neon colors every half-second, and the music was almost invasively loud. Nonetheless, Anakin's eyes were settled only on Obi-wan. Perhaps it was all the drinks he'd had, but Force, Obi-wan looked so kissable right now.

Anakin craned his neck uncomfortably to get closer to his former master. He had made up his mind; he was going to kiss Obi-wan. They were both drunk and wouldn't remember this anyway, right? And it wasn't like Obi-wan would protest. He pulled himself close enough to feel Obi-wan's breath on his cheek, hand firmly on the back of the older man's neck.

"Hey."

A gravely voice from behind had suddenly demanded their attention. Anakin froze, a half-centimeter away from Obi-wan's lips.

A raggedy-looking Toydarian levitated a few feet off of the floor behind them, wings flapping furiously. He had one of his insect-like hands on his hip. 

"You boys look like you want to have a good time, yeah?" He asked, glancing from Anakin to Obi-wan.

"Of course," Obi-wan answered, much to Anakin's surprise. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I can make that happen. I got some good..." the Toydarian rubbed two of his three fingers together, "... good stuff, y'know? But it'll cost."

Obi-wan glanced at Anakin as if he was actually considering this. 

"How much?" he inquired with a strangely innocent tone.

"Woah, woah!" Anakin, who had been silent up until this point, finally cut in, "Obi-wan, think about this."

Obi-wan smiled drunkenly at Anakin, and he couldn't help but return the ridiculous grin.

"Of all the lessons I've had to teach you, Anakin," Obi-wan began, standing up to follow their newfound company, "I never thought risk-taking would have to be one of them."

Anakin smirked. "What do you know about risk-taking, old man?"

He was a bit more intoxicated than he originally thought, however. As soon as he stood up, the room began to spin. Putting the nausea aside, he followed Obi-wan and the Toydarian to a booth that was surrounded by smoke and scantily-clad women. The Toydarian held out his hand.

"Money up front," he demanded.

Obi-wan tossed him a sizable amount of loose credits from the pocket of his robe.

The Toydarian looked satisfied with the payment, and whistled to a nearby (and inappropriately dressed) Togruta. She pulled a bag of salt-like powder from her cleavage and handed it to Obi-wan.

"We'll see who's the old man," Obi-wan remarked.

Anakin was about to say something in response, but was cut off when Obi-wan force-pushed him onto the table behind him.

The partygoers sitting at the booth cried out with laughter. Obi-wan bit his lip and climbed atop his former student, legs on either side of his hips.

"Perhaps you know more about risks than I thought." Anakin grinned at his master, "I do like where this is going."

"Off," Obi-wan instructed, pointing to Anakin's robe. "I need your chest."

The younger man loosened his sash-like belt just enough so the wrap covering his chest could be pulled apart. Once his skin was exposed to the heat of the club, his body erupted in goosebumps. He was desperate for Obi-wan's touch.

Like everything else Obi-wan did, he patiently organized the powder into thin white lines onto Anakin's chest. Somehow, despite Obi-wan's current drunken mental state, he managed to get them perfectly even. They were pencil-thin and ran from the middle of his ribcage to his collar bone.

When he was finished, Obi-wan rested his chin on Anakin's stomach, looking at him with anticipation.

"Don't move, or you'll ruin my lines."

Anakin just nodded in response. Part of him doubted that this was happening. This was all just another wild dream, wasn't it? He was going to wake up any moment now and--

Obi-wan dragged his tongue along Anakin's skin slowly. 

The younger Jedi had to bite his lip to keep himself from moaning. Obi-wan's tongue was on his skin, and it wasn't a dream. His head was pounding, the room was spinning, and the music was blaring. This was almost too much to handle. 

He licked up the white powder all the way to Anakin's collarbone, and when he was finished, he moved onto the next one. Anakin's pants had become uncomfortably tight by this point, and it took every ounce of self-control that he had inside him to keep from bucking against the older man. 

All too quickly, Obi-wan was done. Microscopic remnants of the white drug was all that remained on Anakin's chest when Obi-wan climbed off. He was swaying, Anakin noticed, and his eyes were wide. 

"Comm Ahsoka," Obi-wan had an unfamiliar look in his eyes, "Tell her to get us home."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell but so are u for reading this


End file.
